Comida de prisión
by Yasskicker
Summary: Si te metes con Daryl, te asesinare mientras duermes.


Comida de prisión.

De alguna manera estaba teniendo tanta suerte, no había muerto (valla que había estado cerca) y Daryl había regresado, lo había deseado con todo su corazón y ahora lo tenía devuelta con ella, lo único que le preocupaba ahora era Merle, no sabía si podía confiar en él, si estaba planeando algo era inevitable que no empujara a Daryl con él, por la situación en la que se encontraban no podían perder a ninguno de los dos, lo había visto entrar, matando a cada walker con el que se cruzaba, y se sintió tan feliz de tener la oportunidad de volverlo a ver, no habían hablado, apenas le había dedicado una pequeña sonrisa, de esas que él le reservaba solo a ella, estaba bien y eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber en ese momento, sin embargo que Merle estuviera con él no le parecía la más brillante de las ideas, él podía hacer que Daryl retrocediera todo lo que había avanzado, pero no estaba solo esta vez, la tenía a ella y a cada persona en esa prisión apoyándolo, subió lentamente las escaleras y camino por el pasillo hasta llegar a su celda, se asomó tímidamente para ver si no estaba interrumpiéndolo y al verlo ligeramente recostado en la cama limpiando sus flechas como hacia siempre que necesitaba pensar decidió que era el momento adecuado, se quedó en silencio junto a la entrada unos segundos mientras el nerviosamente continuaba limpiando sus flechas

-no he tenido la oportunidad de decir que me alegro de que hayas vuelto-

-¿para qué? ¿todo esto?-

-este es nuestro hogar- agrego sentándose junto a el

-es una tumba- se dio el lujo de mirarla un momento

-así es como T-Dog la llamo, pensé que tenía razón- suspiro - hasta que me encontraste- ella lo miro sonriendo, Daryl dejo de limpiar su flecha y le dedico una sonrisa de lado, si el no fuera un Dixon habría apostado a que había algo de ternura en su mirada

-él es tu hermano pero no es bueno para ti, no dejes que te haga caer- ese hombre era transparente para ella, había arrugado un poco su nariz en señal de molestia "ella no era nadie para hablar mal de su hermano" pero rayos, sí lo era, independientemente de los lazos de sangre, eran familia, más que eso… el seguía mirándola

-después de todo, mira cuán lejos has llegado- miro la celda donde estaba y luego a ella, si solo ella podía provocarle tantos sentimientos a Daryl Dixon, que bien se sentía poder reírse con ella, que alivio haber vuelto y poder escuchar sus chistes

-debes tener hambre- sinceramente el extrañaba su comida –voy a preparar algo para que puedas comer- el asintió con la cabeza y ella se marchó dejando detrás de sí una sonrisa en el rostro del cazador.

Había demasiada tensión desde que había llegado Merle, si Daryl insistía en que su hermano se quedaría y haría las cosas correctamente entonces ella le creía, pero Merle es una persona tan impredecible, se sintió con la necesidad de aclararle un par de cosas, contemplo un momento la celda donde estaba Merle, tomo una bandeja y la lleno de comida, segura de lo que estaba haciendo se acercó hasta la celda y desde la puerta se dirigió hacia el

-comida de prisión- Merle se puso de pie inmediatamente tomando la bandeja

-gracias- dijo el echando un vistazo a la comida

-creo que eres parte de la familia ahora- el hombre la miro y con un gesto le pidió que se sentara colocando la comida en medio de los dos

-no es mucho, pero, teniendo en cuenta lo que tenemos, lo es- Merle sin decir una palabra asintió con la cabeza, estaba siendo extrañamente cortes

-debería haber estado muerta varias veces- continuo, Carol miraba el techo de la celda como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo

-esa es la verdad para todos nosotros- hablo por fin el hombre

-creo que parte de la razón por la que no lo estoy es… porque la gente me subestima- luego mirándolo agrego –no me subestimes-

-¿perdón?- su confusión era real, nadie dentro de la prisión hablaba con él y ahora tenía a esta mujer mirándolo intensamente, todos estaban perdiendo la cabeza

-te he visto, haciendo unas rondas, tratando de jugar limpio, pero si lo estropeas, si te metes con Daryl, te asesinare mientras duermes- sí, definitivamente todos estaban locos, buscando su propia muerte al enfrentarse con el gobernador, ¿esa mujer lo estaba amenazando en verdad? No pudo evitar reírse por lo bajo al ver a su hermanito mirándolos desde el interior del bloque de celdas, ¿de qué rayos se había perdido? Carol se puso de pie dispuesta a marcharse

-prueba tu comida- agrego amablemente y salió de la celda

Merle se quedó parado viendo desaparecer a Carol detrás de una puerta, al mismo tiempo que Daryl se acercó hasta el, bueno, eso había sido extraño, de cierta manera le hacía gracia

-oh hermanito, no has estado perdiendo el tiempo he- Daryl se quedó parado fuera de la celda, Merle tomo la bandeja de comida y comenzó a probarla –uhmm, sabe bien, apuesto a que hace maravillas con las ardillas que le traes- agrego con tono burlón

-si tienes algo que decir solo hazlo-

-tranquilo, tranquilo hermanito, ya es suficiente con el niño chino y tu mujer tratando de cortarme la garganta, como para que tú quieras hacerlo también, ¿ya no distingues una broma?-

-¿Carol dijo eso?- Merle dejo su comida a un lado y poniéndose de pie comenzó a reírse, sabía que su hermano no era bueno con las palabras pero imagino que a lo que se refería con esa pregunta era a que si Carol había dicho que le cortaría la garganta no al hecho de que se había referido a ella como si ya estuvieran casados, ¡quién iba a sospecharlo!

-sabes, dijo que si lo arruinaba, si me metía contigo- lo toco con el dedo índice en el pecho y sonriendo continuo -ella me dijo que me asesinaría mientras duermo- Daryl solo miro hacia la dirección donde Carol se había ido

-así que, vas a contarle a tu viejo hermano que se traen, Carol y tu- Daryl volvió a mirarlo

-no es de tu incumbencia-

-¿ni siquiera vas a tratar de negarlo?- Merle estallo en la risa más fuerte que había escuchado el cazador en años, Daryl se maldijo mentalmente, eso le iba a costar años de burlas (si es que sobrevivían esa semana) era por eso que toda su vida se había esforzado por ocultar las pocas relaciones que había tenido, se maldijo de nuevo

-cállate- no tuvo otra opción más que salir huyendo de su hermano, al darse cuenta de lo que sin querer había dicho, por lo menos estaba seguro que Merle no le diría a nadie, no a menos que quisiera una flecha en su cabeza.

Esa escena es tan hermosa que no lo pude evitar… bueno en realidad lo escribí muy rápido fue como, no sé, todo salió tan precipitadamente & por eso es probable que en el futuro la edite, es solo que tenía ganas de escribirla. Chicos hermosos de Fanfiction ¡gracias por leerme! ¿Críticas o sugerencias? Si me dejan un review los amare por siempre ;)


End file.
